Wendy Everly
Wendy Everly is the daughter of Elora Dahl, queen of the Trylle, and Oren, king of the Vittra. When she was born, her mother switched her and the recently born son of Kimberly Everly, Rhys (Michael); a process famously known as Changelings. When she was six years old, her host mother tried to kill her, but failed, and has been in a mental institution ever since. Since then, she's been living with her host brother Matt (Matthew) and her host aunt Maggie. When she was seventeen, she discovered she was in fact a Trylle, and left her home to discover a new world. Appearance Long curly brown hair, that is difficult to deal with, complimented with brown eyes and an hourglass figure. Strong willed and astonishingly beautiful. Personality She is very loyal, but can be temperamental, especially when it comes to her mother (Elora) and in her beliefs. When you first meet Wendy, she has a hard time hiding her feelings, but as she learns what it means to be the queen of the Trylle, that aspect changes over time. She used to be impatient, stubborn and outspoken, but gradually over time she becomes polished, tactful, calm and an efficient leader. Relationships Wendy's relationship with her mother started out pretty cold when they first met in Switched. Elora often showed no love or any sort of compassion towards Wendy and in return, Wendy kept a distant relation with her. They often had arguments and disagreement on many matters. In Torn, Wendy and her mother's relationship still had a hardship. But as she discovers more about her parent's past, Wendy begins to see the sacrifices her mother had made and how much she truly loved her. Although Elora isn't officially coming out and saying it, everything became obvious that she truly loved Wendy. But it was enough to make Wendy listen to Elora's judgements, an example of marrying Tove, someone she clearly doesn't like. In Ascend, Wendy began to spend a little more time of her day with Elora, including spending a small time after her birthday to be with her. As Elora explore the past with Wendy, she'd finally understand what her mother had to go through just to shield her daughter away from her selfish, evil father. Around the time when Elora died, Wendy was totally devastated and later continue to reminisce about the time she had and didn't have with her mother. At the end she even dedicated a portion of the wall in her son's playroom to put a portrait of her beloved mother and even tried to tell her son about Elora. In Switched she falls in love with Finn. Then in Torn she meets Loki and there's an instant connection (which Finn sees and doesn't like) and they fall in love but Elora wants Wendy to marry Tove for the good of the kingdom. Wendy and Tove (her fiance in Torn and husband for a large part in Ascend) share a very special relationship. Although Wendy's feelings for Tove are entirely platonic ( Intimate and affectionate but not sexual), both she and Tove trust each other and want the best for the kingdom. Tove always turned up to help her and protect her whenever she needed it, much to the chagrin of the Chancellor on several occasions. Wendy also really cares for him as a friend. He remains one of her closest confidants even though they annul their marriage in Ascend. Wendy's son loved to play with Tove, and called him Dodo. So in Ascend she marries Tove but about four days into the marriage, she spends a night with Loki and becomes pregnant. Two weeks later she and Tove have a discussion about not loving each other, making confessions (Tove explains that he is gay) and they get a divorce, and Wendy and Loki get married and have a son called Oliver Matthew Loren Staad the first. Category:Queen